Summer!
by Cles
Summary: Its the time of the summer festival in Amstris where the military is given off. Everyone except two unlucky people, Riza and Roy! For a week they'll have to stay in Central Command. Will they survive or will the heat of summer drive them crazy? Royai!
1. Summer!

WHAT?!? Another Royai fic!? Yep. Anyway, I suppose you could call this a parallel of "Snow!" Meaning that it will be similar situation wise. I don't know what I'm talking about, just read it… _

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist or its characters.

------------------------------------------------

Humidity was an enemy that needed to be eliminated at all costs, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye thought as she frowned at her reflection in the mirror. She did not like to take overly long to get ready in the morning, and she certainly did not normally fuss over her appearance, however today was different. For three weeks Breda and Colonel Mustang had been away at Eastern Command on assignment. In the mean time she, Havoc, Furey, and Farman had been left to hold down the fort at central. She had heard that the assignment the colonel had been on had gone unpleasantly and that he had been irritable the entire time. When she had spoken to him over the phone he had seemed happy enough, perhaps a bit tired, but nothing else out of the ordinary.

Riza sighed at the horrible disarray that was her hair and quickly brushed through it a fifth time. How in the world could there be so much frizz? In the end she gave up and threw it into the tightest bun that she could manage. It would have to do. As Riza tossed on her uniform she instantly regretted it; the heavy fabric made the already unbearable summer heat even worse. She shook her head and called for her dog, Black Hayate, to follow her out the door. Complaining about the heat would not make the sun shine any less persistent.

-----------

Riza was, unexpectedly, not the first one at the office. In fact, of their team, she was the last to arrive. She frowned inwardly, wondering if she had actually spent more time than she had thought worrying over her hair. The halls of Central Headquarters seemed much more busy than usual, and though it was clear that work was being completed there seemed to be a light-hearted air about the place. That should have been her first warning.

Outside of Colonel Mustang's office Havoc, Furey and Farman were whispering to Breda in a secluded corner. "He really did _that_?" She heard Furey ask in a hushed tone. Breda nodded solemnly. "Poor colonel…"

"It is these times more than any that we must show our support for the colonel," said Farman and the others chorused in agreement.

Riza bridled her first instinct to creep back to where they would not be able to see her so that she could listen in. Even though she was the colonel's closest aide she had been told none of the details for his assignment. Instead, she marched directly behind their group and made a show of adjusting her holster.

"Really," she said as she saw their mortified faces, "if you all have time to stand around and gossip than you must have already completed a considerable amount of work."

"Actually Lieutenant," Farman interjected, "we have done all of today's work and tomorrow's along with it."

"Yep, we've got everything covered, you might as well just take it easy for the rest of the day," Havoc added with a thumb up. She couldn't help cocking an eyebrow at his tone.

"Very ambitious, keep up the good work," Riza told them as she continued on past the doors to the colonel's private office. She wondered just what had gotten into them. Usually she had to hound after the others for days to get their work done.

That should have been her next warning.

However, the second she spotted Mustang Riza froze and forgot about every other concern. The sunlight that slanted through the open window set his entire profile ablaze. From his spiky raven hair down to his expertly polished boots he seemed to radiate greatness. He stood there like a living statue watching the city below, and Riza had to remind herself to breathe normally. The look on his face was unreadable but something about the firm set of his eyes made her heart leap. That was nothing out of the ordinary, though Riza did not think that she would ever have the strength to admit it. Something was troubling the colonel, she could tell. Of all her abilities the one Riza valued most was her tendency for knowing when the colonel needed her. This was most definitely one of those times.

With a few brisk steps Riza was at the colonel's side, and she looked out the window to see what exactly he had been watching. She would not invade his privacy by asking. Whatever Mustang had on his mind he would have to come to her of his own free will. She would wait as long as it took. Some might call her stubborn as an insult but she liked to think of it as an asset. After a short time the colonel began to speak, though he still did not look at her. "Lieutenant….," he said in a low, ominous voice, "I have something very important to ask you, and you must answer honestly. Could you ever picture me in a dress, dancing with another man?" For one of the few times in her life Riza was at a true and complete loss of words. She couldn't think, let alone speak. Then when the colonel finally did turn to her he lost his former regal composer and put on a pitiful face. "Please for my sanity just answer the question Hawkeye. My manhood is at stake!"

She realized then that she was not meant to understand and she faced him directly. "You would make a very beautiful woman," she told him with a salute. "I will continue to follow and respect you!"

"Lieutenant," he whined in an anguished tone, "you're getting it all wrong…"

"Sir, I would assume it has something to do with the assignment you were on in the East, correct?"

"Yes… you could say that." The colonel slumped down into his plush chair and rubbed his face with his hand. Riza rolled her eyes but still pat him on his shoulder consolingly. It was not her intention to permanently damage his ego, just to prod it a bit.

"Perhaps I was out of line with my teasing, sir. Do you want to talk about what happened?" The colonel looked up at her and began to speak but was cut off by an outburst from the outside corridor.

"YOU HAVE PICTURES!?! Go get them!" Riza guessed the voice belonged to Havoc, and less than a minute later there was a horrible explosion of laughter.

The colonel thrust himself from his seat, a look of murder on his face. Riza's suspicions were confirmed when he slipped his famous ignition gloves over his hands. "We'll resume this later Lieutenant, I have something to obliterate at this time."

Riza crossed her arms and took the seat that the colonel had previously occupied. The chair still held Mustang's body heat, and despite the terrible warmth of the day Riza still relaxed against it. She smiled, but it was a sorrowful one. This was about as close as she could safely come to being embraced by him.

--------------------

Colonel Roy Mustang was more than prepared to kill. He would not allow any evidence of _that_ incident to remain in existence. In the corner he could hear his "followers" laughing and jeering over what had likely been the most traumatic experience of his adult life. "Look!" Chortled Havoc, "There's even one where he's being felt up! See his expression, it's priceless!"

"Breda, Havoc," Roy said as calmly as he could with his hand out stretched, "give them here." The men complied without missing a beat. He thought he should at least be grateful that they knew when to give in, because had they not there would have been hell to pay. A thought occurred to him then as he took in their guarded faces. "Where are the other copies?"

Breda held up his hands in defense. "Sir I swear those are the only ones." Roy narrowed his eyes at the men. Something was off, but he couldn't quite place what. Furey, who had before been cowering, shifted his attention to the space behind Roy.

"Lieutenant!" He said hastily. "We were just giving the Colonel some documents he wanted. Nothing interesting at all here. Nothing to laugh about. Nope there's-" Roy stepped on Furey's foot to stop any more unnecessary comments. Before anyone could protest he tossed the offending photos into a near-by waste basket and burned them.

"Go back to the hell from whence you sprang," Roy muttered to the cinders. He looked back at the others. "Carry on with your duties."

"Actually sir," said Farman, "it's like we told the Lieutenant Hawkeye earlier; there's nothing for us to do, we're completely caught up and there have been no calls for assignments today."

"No doubt everyone is too caught up in the festival air to want to commit any crimes," Roy mused aloud, and he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "A week long celebration, huh. They really are going all out for this. I've heard some very favorable reports about the entertainment; there are supposed to be a great number of beautiful women coming from all over Amstris." A worried look passed between the other male officers and Roy glanced at Hawkeye to see if she had any idea as to why they were so worked up. She shrugged, and Roy knew to be alarmed when something perplexed the lieutenant. It was a very bad sign when she was out of the loop. "Out with it, what's going on."

"Well, you know how all of the military officers are given leave during the festival time, except for the two names the higher-ups pull out of a hat?" Furey asked. Roy nodded, and it was then that the alarm bells began to go off in his head.

"You don't mean…"

"We deeply regret your misfortune Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye!" The group saluted in unison. "We wish you a sucessful completion of this assignment!" Every year the summer festival in honor of the founding of Amstris was held. The celebration was long and extravagant, a display of all the power the country had accumulated in its time. Though all military personal were given off the time during the festival there were volunteer police members to keep order for the entire event. Those men and women reported to a temporary command center where all the goings on of the festival would be coordinated. That left Central Headquarters to become a ghost building. However, due to the fact that many sensitive files were kept in the Central Headquarters every year two officers would be picked to essentially baby sit the place. So the choosing would be unbiased all names of officers, from privates to generals, were placed in the hat. Roy gave Hawkeye a defeated stare and she, in turn, appeared as if she was unaffected by the news.

"Well what are we waiting for lieutenant, you and I need to do some packing."

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There we go that's a good enough start! I really hope you guys like this one, I want to pull out all the stops for Royai-ness ^_^

Please, I beg of you, let me know what I can do to improve my writing, if I sound too dry or if I ramble on to much. Just throw a metaphorical rock at me. Or a cookie.


	2. Annual preparations

… (meep) …. Looks like my laptop has a virus; as I'm typing these fake security alerts keep popping up… I have a scan running, hopefully it'll pick up the nasty bugger. Pretty sure I got it when I was reading the scans online for FMA chapter 95 on some odd site. Stupid Royai forums making me look for different translations…

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way, shape or form. This is simply a work of fan fiction.

--------------------------------------

The colonel, who had before seemed devastated at the prospect of missing the festival, did not complain as they entered the car that they would drive to their respective apartments. In fact, he was rather quite and did not utter a word as she started up the car. Riza supposed that he was still upset over whatever had occurred during his assignment.

"Sir," she said hesitantly, "before, when we were in in your office, you were going to tell me about what happened in the East." When he did not reply, she glanced at Colonel Mustang out of the corner of her eye. He had his elbow propped against the open window and was staring out at the passing scenery with a blank expression. Riza noted the wind rushing against his hair, pulling at the tempting strands she would not dare touch.

"Ah, lieutenant," Mustang said with a sigh, "I don't have the energy to talk about that right now. It's too damn hot for me to properly describe **The Event**. Really with this weather it makes me wonder if someone cranked the sun up to the 'unbearable' setting." He grinned. "Maybe Fullmetal really pissed someone off upstairs with that incident with the sun-god in Lior." From there he continued a long line of more and more nonsensical exclamations against the heat. Riza had to smile at his tone of voice. She was glad that he was back to his usual self; the lack of complaints had begun to worry her.

"But you know," the colonel continued, "perhaps this assignment to baby-sit Central is a blessing in disguise. Who wants to walk around and melt to death in the street?"

"That is surprisingly optimistic coming from you, sir," Riza told him tonelessly.

"I am feeling rather cheery at the present moment, it seems my luck has shifted course." The colonel smirked and for and instant their eyes met. "Maybe this assignment will actually be… entertaining." Riza found the road particularly interesting and she ignored the harsh jump her heart made. However, being the calm, collected individual that she was, Riza quickly mastered herself. She could feel that he was still watching her, still smirking, so she abruptly jerked the car to the left. Colonel Mustang yelped in surprise and held his seat for support.

"Excuse me sir, I nearly missed the turn to my apartment. And I agree, we have a good deal of 'entertainment' to keep us occupied during the week. I've been saving all of the offices' requisitions for supplies and repairs for just this occasion." Riza didn't need to look over to the passenger's seat to know that the colonel was horrified; the palpable silence in the car spoke volumes. She stopped in front of her apartment building and exited the car with a smug smile on her lips, as she knew that the colonel would not be able to see it. She saw that Mustang was getting out of the car but she shook her head. "Please wait sir, it will only take me a few minutes to gather my things."

"I should come up," Mustang said, "at least to help you carry your bags."

"It's quite alright, I can manage on my own." Riza was beginning to grow nervous. She couldn't let him see the inside of her apartment the way it was now; he would ask too many questions and that was the last thing she wanted.

"I insist lieutenant, let me come up with you and have some tea." Mustang narrowed his eyes, which was a very intimidating gesture from him, but Riza held fast.

"Again, I must decline sir. We can have tea at your own home in less than fifteen minutes." Riza waited tensely with the colonel's eyes studying her own. Finally, he sat back in the seat.

"Move quickly," he commanded, "or I might suffocate in here."

--------------------

Roy Mustang stared at his lieutenant's back as she disappeared into the quaint building. There was no reason why she should keep him out of her home, it wasn't like he had never seen it before. She sometimes invited him up for tea, or cocoa depending on the season, when he dropped her off in the evenings. She had never hesitated before now. Roy remembered going in her apartment just a couple days before he had left for the East and nothing had been different about it then. It had been the same small, sparsely furnished place that it had always been. She had looked a bit upset then, he remembered her being very quiet as she sipped her tea, but Roy had forgotten to find out exactly what had been bothering her during the chaos of the assignment. She really did deserve better.

Roy grunted in irritation and pulled at his collar to loosen it a bit. He would find out what had been bothering her all those weeks ago and why she would not let him into her apartment. But that would all be later, once they were alone at headquarters. It was too hot to get into an argument now.

------------------

Riza was not particularly upset about missing the annual festival. Yes it would have been a welcome break from the monotony of paperwork and babysitting, but she could do without the horrible crowds. Her festival-going usually consisted of stopping by the makeshift market once or twice that was always constructed on main street. They sold a few things there that she couldn't manage to find during the rest of the year. Other than that, she did not have the time to participate in any of the other events. Technically each of the officers were given off during the celebration but Riza, by her own choice, did not relax her duties. She squared her jaw as she appraised the state her apartment was in. No, she could not afford to forgo her duties for even a day; Colonel Mustang depended on her.

If anyone else were to see her apartment at this moment Riza thought they would be scared out of their minds; it was understandable considering that every piece of gun equipment she owned was out in the open, splayed on all available counter space. It was Riza's annual pre-festival organization time. Her sniping equipment was laid out on the dinner table, in addition to cloaks in several different shades for when she was perched in a certain colored building. On the counters where she usually prepared her meals were all of the hand guns she owned; she had made sure the previous night that each piece was in clean, working order. In her cabinets, instead of food, Riza had gathered her ammunition, down to every last shell that she could find. Spread out on the floor by her bed she had placed all the maps she had of Central, complete with markings on the buildings that had proved to have the best vantage points.

Seeing all of her own meticulous work made Riza deflate. Of course she never enjoyed the festival week because she spent all of her time worrying over Colonel Mustang. She made it her mission to make sure that he enjoyed it _and_ that he would be safe while doing so. In all the years that she had been doing this the colonel had not yet come into any sort of mortal peril; there were a few times when he had nearly gotten decked by men whose girlfriend's he had taken, but she let those get by. He might learn a lesson or two. Still, even if she simply ended up watching him, Riza was content because that way she knew he was free of danger first hand.

So much careful preparation gone to waste… She had really hoped the Colonel would have a good time this year, he had been very stressed lately. Riza shrugged mentally, figuring that this would just make her job easier, and went off into her bedroom to pack her things. She placed seven uniforms into the bag and her belts, but she hesitated when she came to her civilian clothes. Should she even bother? It really wasn't her first choice to wear the stuffy uniform all day long. Would the colonel make a big deal about it if she wore something more comfortable when it wasn't during their normal work hours? Riza shook herself and grabbed the first few sets of clothes her hands reached; she had told the colonel that she wouldn't make him wait long.

For sleeping Riza chose several simple flannel pairs and threw them into her bag. Secretly, she tossed in a few plain camisoles and shorts so she would be able to wear them underneath the flannel ones and strip after Mustang had gone to sleep.

From her bathroom Riza grabbed a hair brush, a toothbrush, two towels, her favorite gardenia soap, shampoo and conditioner. She spotted her clock on the wall and hurriedly grabbed the rest of the toiletries she thought might come in handy and rushed to her door. The last things Riza snatched up on her way out the door were her two best hand guns and a few rounds; she never knew when she would need them.

-------

When Riza saw the colonel she felt the corner of her mouth twitch, but she suppressed it. He was sitting in the seat with his head back and she noticed that his uniform jacket had been tossed haphazardly in the back seat. The colonel's mouth was open and he was panting, much in the same way Black Hayate did when he was hot. "Lieutenant…," he said hoarsely when he noticed her walking towards the car, "Hawkeye… Please… water…" Riza did not glance his way as she got into the driver's seat.

"Sir, your jacket," she reminded him a she started towards his home.

"You must be kidding, I'll die if I put that back on."

Riza cocked an eyebrow at his words but continued watching the road. "If I have to bear it than so do you, sir. It's regulation." She knew that he was looking at her then, she could tell by the noise of him shifting in his seat. When he tugged at her sleeve Riza nearly crashed the car in surprise but she managed to control it at the last second.

"You don't have to, I give you permission to take it off," he murmured suggestively. "I'm sure that fitted turtle neck would be much more comfortable with its short sleeves."

"I never said that I was uncomfortable, sir," Riza countered.

Out of the corner of her eye Riza saw Mustang's deep frown. "All of the sudden I've become quite chilly," he muttered. "I think I need to rub the feeling back into my arms." That last remark of his stung Riza, even though she knew that she had earned it. The "Ice Queen" was her nickname and she needed to sick by that persona, even when she and the colonel were alone. She could not let her feelings for him slip; if he knew the truth he would swoop down on her like injured prey. Riza did not think she was conceited for assuming this about her commanding officer; she saw the way he looked at her and the exclusive tones he used when he spoke to her. If she made an advance he would take it up.

However, there was the issue with the fraternization laws and the sad fact that she could be used as a pawn against him by the homunculus. No, any sort of more than work relationship with Colonel Roy Mustang would be too risky for both of them. Riza would continue to restrain herself for the both of them.

When she arrived at the colonel's apartment complex, before Riza could protest, he went over to her side of the car and dragged her out. "Come on," he ordered, "I need you to make some lemonade while I gather my things." Despite the haughty way in which he spoke Riza was not incensed. As her commanding officer he was inviting her into his home for something to drink; that was not something commanding officers were supposed to do, but he was disgusting it with the task he had given her. She had never been in this apartment before; Riza had gone into his previous ones briefly to drop off papers, but nothing more meaningful than that. Riza was a bit nervous, truth be told, but she smiled as she followed the colonel up the long flights of stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry, there would've been another scene here but I just now, 6 hours later, managed to get my computer fixed (I hope anyway…) It was HELL working with all those fake alerts going… Anyway, the next chapter should be out a couple days after my other fic "To See Without Seeing" has been updated. So count on 5-7 days. Thanks for reading!!!

Not~so~lazy~list:

BlackBrightField2007, Sonar, Athena's Heart, OTP, raven krystal, and chibijac…………. Thanks so much, love you guys ^_^ reviews keep me writing!


	3. Lemonade lament

A/N: Hello again! I've been thinking that I might up the rating for this to M, just for safety's sake. Not really sure yet, but you guys can let me know what you'd prefer. Should I keep it a clean T fic without a lemon, keep it T and just put warnings before any explicit parts, or make life easy and simply up it to M? Remember, your opinion matters, I'm writing for you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist.

--------------------------------

As she watched the colonel struggle to fit his keys into his door Riza thought he appeared rather flustered. When he finally did succeed in opening the door, Mustang stepped aside and held it open for her with a guarded look on his face. As she stepped into the apartment the first thing that she noticed was the smell. It was not bad- nowhere near unpleasant- it smelled like him, which was only natural since he lived there. It was something like ink and burnt pine. Riza breathed in the scent so much that she made herself dizzy by forgetting to exhale. It was just that everything in the place, not just the aroma, screamed 'Colonel Roy Mustang lives here!' From the empty shot glass sitting on the coffee table, to the trench coat carelessly thrown over a plush black arm chair. Riza could imagine him sitting in that chair after a long day at the office, a bored look on his face, as he planned how he would one day rule the country.

Riza realized that the colonel was watching her and willed herself not to blush. She pointed off in some vague direction. "The kitchen is…?"

"Over here," Mustang said as he walked ahead of her and led her to the spacious cooking area. Riza noted that his apartment was considerably larger than her own, but that was to be expected with his state alchemist fund and his higher rank. Still, the place felt a bit empty. His apartment, just like her own, was lacking something but she couldn't quite place what. They stood there for a moment awkwardly, and Riza was mystified to see how much Mustang was fidgeting. Did he not have company often? That was impossible considering all of the 'dates' he went on.

"I'll make the lemonade, sir," she said to start things up.

"Right," Mustang coughed. "I'll go throw my bag together." He left then to the other end of the apartment where Riza assumed his bedroom was. _His bedroom_; she had to admit that she was very curious as to what it looked like. Riza shook her head when she realized that she had been staring after him and she began to root through his cabinets. For the most part the colonel had everything you would expect from a bachelor's kitchen. Few actual cooking utensils and plenty of ready-made meals. She had to sigh when she saw the great mass of frozen dinners; even with her hectic schedule she managed to cook her own meals. Riza located the lemonade mix and hastily made up a batch. She called to the colonel to let him know it was ready but he didn't respond. She took the glasses and knocked hesitantly on the bedroom door.

From the other side Riza heard muffled, hurried footfalls. The colonel opened the door with a jumbled mass of uniforms and civilian clothes in his arms. Riza stifled a chuckle as she set down the lemonade on his bureau and helped pick up the articles he had already managed to drop.

"Is this what you plan on taking sir?" Mustang nodded and Riza took the clothes and began to fold them into the bag that was laying on the bed.

He deposited the rest of his armful next to the bag and started to fold them as well, though with much less care than she was. "Thank you lieutenant."

"It's no problem sir." In fact, she was glad for an excuse to be standing there at the colonel's bedside with him right beside her. There was something pleasantly normal about it. As she folded, Riza took a furtive survey of the room. Near the entrance there was the wide, oak bureau that she had placed the lemonade on, and next to those already perspiring glasses were a couple bottles of expensive looking cologne. Riza noticed, with no small amount of satisfaction, that the bottle she had given him a few years back as a Christmas gift had the most use. She had known that he would like the scent. The floor was hardwood, but in the center of the room there was a beautiful Persian carpet. The bed was just about how she pictured it would be; very long and wide. It had dark blue satin sheets and a mountain of plush white pillows thrown against the headboard. She resisted the urge to flop down on it to test the feel of it, and instead substituted that for the more discreet tactic of sitting down. She smiled to herself over the feel of it; it was not firm, but it was not too soft either. In layman's terms, it was just right. It would be very comfortable to sleep in.

Against the opposite wall, beneath a window, was a large desk piled with all sorts of alchemist books and papers. Despite his attitude Riza knew the colonel spent many of his nights researching and improving his techniques. It was part of who he was. A deep chord was struck in her when she spotted the picture the colonel had on his desk; it was a picture of Maes Hughes taken just a few months before his death. She had never been particularly close to the man, he had been a friendly acquaintance, but when she had seen how deeply his death had affected Mustang she wished more than anything that he had not died. Those had been very difficult months for both the colonel and herself; he had lost his best friend and she had nearly lost him to rage.

Riza heard the colonel call her name and was abruptly pulled from her thoughts. "Lieutenant," he said, "is there any reason as to why you've been holding that pair of boxers for so long? I know they're soft but still…" She let out an involuntary gasp and threw the aforementioned clothing into the bag. She saw the colonel's smirk out of the corner of her eye and frowned. It had been his fault for not packing them away fast enough. Riza's gaze shifted back to the desk, and then quickly away from it when she realized the colonel was still looking at her. His smirk dropped. "I see, so that's it." Now both of them were staring at the picture on the desk. Riza nodded. "Do you know why I have that there?"

"For memories sake?" she ventured.

"No," Mustang murmured as he stepped over to the photo and took it into his hands. "I keep it here to remind me what not to do."

"Sir," Riza asked quietly, "wouldn't seeing his picture while you work simply tempt you more?"

The colonel cast her a pointed look then, his eyes turning soft. "I have become quite good over the years at denying myself the things I want." Riza did not respond to the subtle underlying meaning of his words; she went back to packing and placed his clothes into the bag with a sort of reverence. After nothing was said for a while the colonel asked her, "Would you like your lemonade Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir, thank you." Though she had earlier refused to take off her jacket it had been more out of personal restraint than actual comfort; the heat was killing her and drinking something just might be enough stop it. As the colonel was carrying the glasses back to her Riza noticed that there was a kink in the rug. She began to warn him but was too late.

Mustang tripped, spilling both glasses of lemonade on Riza and he landed roughly over top of her with his weight crushing her back against the bed. They stared at each other in shock; _somehow _the colonel had managed to put his hand in the perfect position to cup her right breast as he fell. Riza felt her breath hitch in her chest. The colonel did not have any intention of moving his hand, of that she was sure, and one of his legs was pressed maddeningly between her legs. She needed to do something to stop this before it got out if hand; she had to, but it was so damn hard! Riza took hold of his jacket; it was now or never. Push him away and stand firm in her resolve, or pull him to her at last and kiss him like her life depended on it. "Sir," She whispered in a voice that was much more breathy than she would have liked, "I'm very wet." His grip on her breast tightened almost imperceptibly and Riza bit back a gasp. _That_ had not been what she meant, but it was the truth as well. "The lemonade," she managed to squeak out.

The colonel stared at her as if she had grown an extra head, then quickly tossed himself off of her. "The bathroom is over there lieutenant," he said pointing off to a door on the left side of the room. Having regained her composure, Riza realized that she needed to do something to discourage this kind of behavior in the future. With her back to the colonel, Riza drew her pistol and fired two shots into the kink in the rug.

"Problem taken care of," she said to no one in particular and stalked off into the adjoining bathroom.

-------------------

Roy waited until Hawkeye had closed the bathroom door to finally let out the breath he had been holding in. God, the things that woman did to him! The uncomfortable tightness in his pants was testament to that. Even though it hand been between three layers of clothing Roy could still feel the delicious curve of her breast in the palm of his hand. It really had been an accident; the last thing he wanted to do was incite the wrath of his sharp shooter lieutenant. He was very surprised that she had only shot at the rug, and Roy reasoned that the summer heat must have addled senses a bit. It really was too bad that he couldn't get away with that kind of stunt more often.

Hawkeye hadn't been joking, she really was soaked. He had seen that just about every drop from both glasses had splashed onto her. Sighing, Roy grabbed a simple white button up shirt out of his bureau and went oven to the bathroom. "Lieutenant," he called, "I have a fresh shirt here if you would like it." After a moment the door opened a crack and Hawkeye's waiting, un-sleeved hand appeared. Did that mean that she was standing just a foot away from him bare-chested? Roy swallowed around the lump in his throat. He could throw open the door now and be rewarded with the glorious sight of a half naked Hawkeye. It was more than tempting but Roy knew he had already tested his luck too much this day. Roy handed her the shirt, smirking to himself. Maybe tomorrow he would try it.

---------------------- --------------------

A/N: Sorry this is moving so slow, but with the end of the marking period I have a bit less time to do this. Besides, I would rather add as much Royai-goodness details than rush this along ^_^

And guess who just got an acceptance letter from Slippery Rock University? Me! For now it's my number one choice, but there are still a lot of schools I need to take a look at.

Not~so~lazy~list: BlackBrightField2007, RosieShiba, Athena's Heart, Chibijac, 4cherryblossoms, and Planets. -------Thank you guys so much! --------------- Make sure to review and let me know how you feel about changing the rating for this fic, I really need your help to decide!


End file.
